


Light the Path to My Heart

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stars to Light Our Way [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Jedi Tony Stark, Lightsabers, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Power Play, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References, Storm Trooper, Threats of Violence, Tony Being Tony, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to the first part of this series, but can be read alone.</p><p>Darth Zilveren and Jedi Tony Stark have been fighting for opposite sides of the war for as long as either of them can remember. Now, the Jedi has been captured and is being held in the depths of one of the First Order's elite fighting vessels. Has he any hope of escape or should he give in to his captor's demands? Really, though, if all Zilveren wanted was a little bondage play, he could have just asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of things mentioned in this chapter that WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. They are explained later on. Feel free to still ask if you would like, but I just wanted to clarify that it IS on purpose.

Tony skidded down the side of a sand dune, taking out Storm Troopers as he went. He rolled, the hot sand burning across his bare shoulders. He came up firing off shots from both palms. What was the First Order doing on this side of the galaxy anyway? And on a backwater planet like this, no less. Tony was only here to collect scrap parts. There was nothing on this planet that should have been of interest to the First Order. Except for Tony himself.

The Jedi cursed as he spun to face his next opponent. Unfortunately, that was when his entire body froze against his will. His teeth clenched as the Force pulled his arms down to his sides so his palms were pointed at the ground, not posing much of a threat. A dark chuckle came from behind the Jedi and a familiar, black clad figure rounded into Tony's line of sight. Darth Zilveren eyed Tony like prey. It sent a shiver down the brunette's spine.

"So…It seems our information was correct after all. I must confess, I had not expected a mechanic of your abilities to resort to scavenging on such a regular basis. Is the Resistance so short on materials they must reuse junk?" Green eyes traveled down Tony's body before coming back up to meet his gaze. "I suppose if there was anyone who could handle turning this rubbish into something usable, it would be you."

Tony growled and struggled for enough control to at least force out some words.

"What?...The First Order…Passing out compliments now? That your…new strategy?"

Zilveren chuckled again. He was staying carefully out of the line of fire for the shard of energy crystal imbedded in Tony's chest. He did, however, trail a single finger along Tony's pec and down one of his arms, tracing the isolated containment line that carried energy from the crystal in Tony's chest to the blasters implanted in his palms. The energy sizzled at the contact.

"Why is it that no matter what environment we encounter each other in, you never seem to wear a shirt?"

Tony scoffed.

"Having the equivalent…of a lightsaber in my chest…tends to burn through most clothes…Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Zilveren gave Tony a tight lipped smile, his finger moving the brush lightly across the top of Tony's pants before stroking at the Jedi's abdomen. Tony's muscles trembled under the touch and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He really, really shouldn't enjoy the touch of a Sith Lord so much. Zilveren leaned in closer, his breath ghosting across Tony's cheek.

"It is hardly a complaint. It is a good look on you."

Tony shivered. The other man was _close._  
"What…are you going to do to me?"

Because as much as Tony had more than just a few fantasies staring this particular Sith Lord, he was under no illusions that this was a positive situation. Darth Zilveren was known for his ruthlessness and his manipulations. There was no one with a greater Force ability for controlling the minds and thoughts of others. Barton had already had some firsthand experience with that. Tony wasn't very eager to see how he might fare.

"The better question, I believe, is what do you _want_ me to do to you?"

It seemed like the Storm Troopers were carefully looking anywhere but at their leader and his Jedi captive. Tony wasn't sure whether to be grateful for that or not.

"Well…it'd be nice…if you'd let me go."

Darth Zilveren's hand moved to cup Tony's cheek and stroke one thumb over Tony's cheekbone. His eyes lingered on Tony's lips and he licked his own.

"I have seen the way you have watched me during our fights," he purred. "I have heard the whispers of your dreams. You cannot pretend you do not want this, that you do not lust for this." He leaned in closer, brushing their lips together in a feather light touch. Despite himself, Tony ached to push more into it. Zilveren's lips curled into a grin. "I must confess I lust for it as well. Come, let us move to my ship."

He pressed their lips together again, this time harder. He nipped Tony's lower lip as he pulled away. His hand migrated to Tony's forehead as his grin took on a sharper edge. His deep voice took on a mocking, sing-song quality.

"Time to sleep, time to sleep, time to sleep little Jedi…"

The last thing Tony felt before the darkness consumed him was Darth Zilveren's arms moving to pick him up and cradle him close. God, Steve was gonna kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in a First Order warship.

Tony groaned as his brain sluggishly came back online. He was strapped into some sort of metal frame that he could only guess was supposed to be a chair. He could feel something wrapped around his head, three sensors of some kind pressed against his forehead. The Jedi flexed his fingers, checking to see if he could get them clear enough to fire off a repulsor blast. The plus side of having weapons actually imbedded in his body? Enemies couldn't exactly disarm him.

"I wouldn't bother. You won't be able to fire."

Tony jerked in his bonds and glared at Zilveren as the Sith Lord rounded Tony's prison.

"What is it with you and coming up from behind me? Just waiting for an opportunity to stab me in the back?"

The bastard had the audacity to chuckle.

"Why, if I wanted you dead it would be a simple matter. Luckily for you, I actually have a vested interest in keeping you alive."

Tony scowled.

"Despite what you may think, that's not actually all that comforting. The others are going to come for me. You do realize that, right?"

"Ah, yes…your Avengers," Zilveren's tone indicated he thought of them more as quaint than as any real threat. "I have seen to it that they are kept busy for the time being. You and I will have plenty of time to ourselves."

Tony didn't want to give Zilveren the satisfaction of watching him squirm, but the hunger in the Sith Lord's eyes was more than a bit disconcerting.

"Right. Because your grand plan is to, what? Resolve our sexual tension?"

Zilveren grinned. Tony wasn't sure he'd ever seen the man displaying such little amount of animosity. It softened him, for all that he still looked every inch the predator.

"We are very alike, you and I. Have you noticed? All the times you've watched me…It's clear that I fascinate you in some way. Tell me, was it my body that drew your attention first or the fact that you could so easily see yourself in my place?"

Tony bared his teeth at his enemy.

"I'm not interested in playing games with you, Zilveren."

"See, I believe it was the latter. You have always felt a distance from your fellow Jedi, haven't you? You aren't quite like them." He leaned in close, his breath ghosting across the skin of Tony's face, his emerald eyes almost hypnotic. "Do you wish to know why using the Force is still such a struggle for you? It is not because you are still the newest at it within your ranks. That's what the resistance told you, isn't it? SHIELD? I can give you true answers."

Tony body couldn't seem to quite figure out whether he wanted to press forward in order to get closer to the tantalizing creature before him or attempt to become one with the frame he was bound to just to get away.

"Somehow, I don't think you have a vested interest in my Force powers getting any more powerful. You have enough trouble with me as it is."

Zilveren retreated out of his space, chuckling again.

"You are utter destruction on the battlefield, it is true. I admit, it's beautiful to watch." His eyes swept over Tony's body. "That is what first drew me to _you,_ if you are curious. You have great potential. As powerful as you are now, you could be even more so. Your Jedi allies do little but hold you back."

A cold shiver ran down Tony's spine as he closed his eyes.

"You aren't looking to get information from me."

"No." Tony jumped at the voice suddenly in his ear, the lips he could feel brushing against his skin. "I am looking for you to _join me._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's first night as a captive.

Chapter Three

Pale hands roamed across Tony’s torso, memorizing every dip and curve, every hard line and soft stop. Each and every one of his ribs was traced by pale fingers. Finger nails scraped tantalizingly over his nipples, making his jerk. The dusky nubs were already hardened and sensitive in the cool air. A dark chuckle filled the space around them.

“Look at you, Jedi…So desperate with desire, so wanton in your need. And yet you still pretend as though this is not exactly the thing you wish for.”

Zilveren’s grin was wide and predatory, his eyes sparking in the face of Tony’s glare. Despite his fierce expression, the Jedi’s body trembled, his cock hard where it strained against his trousers. He was almost glad to still be restrained for he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t reach for his enemy, draw Zilveren in to press their bodies tightly together and beg for more.

“I will never betray the Avengers,” he growled instead.

“Your defiance is admirable, but pointless in the end. Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

Hands settled on Tony’s hips for balance as the Sith Lord leaned over Tony to nibble at his jaw, the barest hints of teeth sending reverberations through Tony’s body like the aftershocks of an earthquake. How was it possible for any person in the universe to be _this_ skilled with their mouth? A moan tore itself from deep in Tony’s throat.

“F-figured what out?”

The teeth moved from his jaw to his ear, Zilveren’s cloak falling to cover them both.

“Your allies mean little to me,” Zilveren purred. “You are the one I want, and I shall have you. Mind, body, and soul, there shall be no piece of you that I will not possess.” Tony’s breathes were coming short and quick, his entire body tembling violently. Every place where Zilveren touched him burned like a brand. He could feel the other’s lips curl into a devilish smile. “Would you like that? Would you not give yourself over to me?”

Tony’s eyes squeezed shut as Zilveren settled into the straddle his thighs, the Sith Lord’s lips going to work on the column of flesh that was Tony’s throat. Tony could do little but whimper helplessly, his resolve crumbling.

“Yes,” he breathed, the words ripped from his lips like shards of broken glass.

Hands shot up to cup his face as cool lips kissed him with savage hunger.

“Yes, _what?_ ”

Tony struggled for breath.

“Yes, please,” he begged. “Zilveren, please…”

He jerked awake, panting heavily. He could feel the way sweat covered his skin, pooling at his back where it was pressed against the seat. Tony sucked in lungfuls of air, each breath loud in the silence of the room.

“Interesting.”

Tony flinched so hard at the unexpected voice that it was impossible to hide, even in the semi-darkness. His restraints clattered loudly.

“You-What did you-“

“Do?” Darth Zilveren’s grin was sharp, his eyes and teeth gleaming in the dim light. “Why, nothing. I was drawn here by your call. Imagine my surprise when I find you in such a state, my name upon your lips.”

Tony was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that his straining erection hadn’t just been a figment of the dream. Zilveren’s lingering gaze certainly wasn’t helping the matter either. Tony scowled at him as Zilveren, the smug bastard, inclined his head to the Jedi in a mock bow and turned to leave.

“Oh,” he paused in the doorway, one hand on the control panel, “I suppose I should inform you. Not even I have the ability to influence dreams.” Another wicked grin. “I simply may see what takes place in them. I look forward to seeing you in the morning for tomorrow’s interrogation. I do believe it will prove quite…intriguing.”

And then he was gone. Tony let his head thump back against the headrest. There was no way someone would be able to come for him before tomorrow. He was doomed. A small, traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered of what a sweet, wonderful damnation it would be, though.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilveren knows more than he should... surprise, surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final piece for my 2016 Stark Week! I hope you all have enjoyed it!

Tony knew he had to escape. He knew it like he knew all of the other basic truths of the universe, like gravity and evolution. Staying on this ship with Zilveren as his captor would only end badly. Even if Zilveren wasn’t planning to torture him for information or try to turn him or whatever it was the Sith Lord had in mind, there would still be the fact that Tony should be as far away from him as possible just to stop the insane physical attraction he felt towards the other man.

The Jedi didn’t have any real problem with sex, which was good since otherwise Tony probably never would have joined, so long as no attachments were formed. Tony was pretty sure they’d have a problem with sex that involved a Sith Lord, though. It’s wasn’t explicitly stated anywhere but Tony had been breaking rules long enough to know the unspoken ones just as well as he knew the spoken ones. He also knew himself and resisting temptation had never exactly been one of his strong suits.

But none of that mattered because he was going to escape and get off this flying death trap. He’s steal some junker the First Order thought of as ships and high tail it out of there. He’d have to throw them off the trail by laying some false leads and visiting other planets, but he’d make it back to the Rebels no problem… He just had to figure out how to get out of these damn restraints.

“Something troubles you,” a silky voice floated from the doorway as Zilveren slipped into sight. “Are you nervous about what the day shall hold?”

Tony glared.

“I’m on an enemy warship about to be tortured. What do you think?”

Zilveren’s eyebrows rose as he moved closer, cupping Tony’s cheek with one hand.

“Oh, I have no plans of torturing you.”

“So, what? You’re just going to leave me strapped to this chair until I rot? Do you plan to come in and talk to me every day or am I just getting company until the novelty wears off? Are you gonna replace me with some other Jedi when you lose interest? I’m heartbroken.”

Zilveren sighed and went back to the door, taking a tray from the Storm Trooper standing there before dismissing him.

“I brought you food. I thought you might be hungry by this point. Forgive me for not feeding you your first night with us but I’ve found consumption often has negative effects so closely following me putting someone under. I wished you no great discomfort.”

Tony snorted.

“Wow, gee. A+ service around here. You know what would have been even better? _If you hadn’t fucking kidnapped me._ ”

Zilveren just tutted and help up a food cube.

“Do not mistake my hospitality for softness, _Anthony_.” Tony froze. There was no way Zilveren should know that name. Maybe it was just a coincidence, a lucky guess. It didn’t mean Zilveren knew- “My patience only stretches so far, even for a Stark.”

“I don’t know what yo-“

“Enough. I’m in no mood to watch you play dumb when we both know exactly who you truly are. Your little Jedi friends may know you as Tony Edwards but there are no such secrets between us here. You are Anthony Edward Stark, Grand Marshall of the Stark Conglomerate… or at least you were until you disappeared five years ago and Obadiah Stane took over. I am very curious about that; I’ll have you know. SC products have never quite recovered from the loss.”

“I’m not making you any weapons,” Tony growled.

He thrashed against his restraints to no avail. Zilveren scowled, a darkness entering his gaze that Tony had seen many times during battle. Something shattered across the room.

“Well, that answers quite a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't been updating the chapter very often lately but I hope to get back to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows just how much he knows.

“The insurgents that attacked your transport ship, were they the ones that took you? It was the popular theory at the time.”

Tony glared.

“Why should I tell you? Why should I tell you anything?”

This earned him a sigh.

“Must we continue to dance in these circles? What would it hurt for you to tell me of this, Anthony? I already know more than anyone else.”

“And that’s not exactly something I’m enjoying. I don’t think I want to encourage it.”

Zilveren hummed and held the food cube up to Tony’s lips. It was clear Tony would only be eating by the Sith’s hand. It was only the clawing of hunger in his belly that got Tony to swallow his pride and take the cube carefully from Zilveren’s fingers without biting them. Zilveren smiled.

“You see? Not everything has to be so difficult. There is no need for such struggle and fighting.”

Tony took his time chewing and swallowing.

“I know what you’re doing,” he finally said. “You know I’m Anthony Stark so you should know I’ve been prepped for kidnappings from before I could even talk. You’re acting nice to garner goodwill, hand feeding me so that I associate you with food and rewards. None of it is going to make me forget all of the things you’ve done. It won’t make me forget who you are.”

Zilveren seemed to consider this for a long moment. As he did, he held out another food cube for Tony.

“I cannot deny my actions are done in an effort to make a good impression. We are on opposite sides of a war. It would be difficult trust someone in such a situation. I can understand this. You have never been one to trust easily, from all I have seen and read. I’m sure it takes much more now, after you have been through so much.” He stroked Tony’s cheek as he mused. “You speak of not forgetting what I have done, but I cannot help but wonder about that compared to the many things you have done.”

Tony flinched, despite himself.

“I don’t make weapons anymore.”

Zilveren’s smile was back.

“I had noticed that, actually. The signature of your work is very distinctive, if in nothing else but the superb quality. I have known for a while that the weapons of SHIELD were not of your making. Their quinjets, though, those are truly yours. I’ve managed to capture several of them. They’re works of art.”

“I guess it’s too much to hope for that you’d consider giving them back.”

Zilveren chuckled and held up another cube.

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve grown quite attached to them. They are how I was able to discover who you truly are. I recognized some of the engineering work.”

That caught Tony’s attention. He hadn’t expected Zilveren to have any level of understanding for engineering. Most people didn’t. He’d need a firm grasp of it all, though, if he could recognize the similarities between various pieces of tech. He would have had to compare it to some of Tony’s old missile designs. The thrust systems had been almost identical.

“I’ll have to fix that as soon as I’m out of here.”

“Perhaps. You have hidden yourself very well. No one would ever think to look for Anthony Stark among the Jedi of SHIELD. You never showed even the faintest trace of aptitude for the force.”

Tony snorted.

“Yeah, well, I guess I’m just a late bloomer.”

He realized his mistake the moment Zilveren’s eyes lit up. Damn his mouth. He’d said too much. Even worse, Zilveren _saw_ too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? A plot peeking through? 
> 
>  
> 
> Send help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rumination from Tony.

Zilveren left after that, just strode out of the room and didn’t return. Hours passed without him, but it wasn’t until one of the Storm Troopers arrived with another meal of space cubes that Tony realized that something had changed in a major way. He had expected Zilveren to take advantage of this new information right away, or to at least taunt him with it.

Jedi were trained as children. That was when their powers manifested and their talents cultivated. The Jedi wouldn’t even accept children over a certain age and those who didn’t get trained would slowly lose their tenuous bond with the Force naturally. Tony, on the other hand, hadn’t ever shown a hint of aptitude until he’d been stuck on that damn desert planet, hidden away in a cave so no one could find him.

By that point, the war between SHIELD and the First Order had been going on for ages. Most people didn’t even pay attention to it anymore. The First Order had been running things for as long as anyone could remember and it wasn’t as if the rebellion was anywhere near to doing real damage. All of the skirmishes happened on backwater planets that were barely populated at best. It wasn’t something that affected the day-to-day. Tony’s weapons division had even supplied the First Order with a good amount of their equipment. It brought in good, steady money.

Finding out he had Force powers had changed everything. Tony knew he couldn’t go back to his old life. He couldn’t even risk going back to take care of that traitorous piece of scum, Obadiah. He’d only been able to send a message to Pepper and Rhodey telling them to get out and get to safety and even that had been a great risk. People might not pay much attention to the war anymore, but they certainly paid attention to the fact that anyone with Force abilities tended to disappear. It was an open secret that the First Order was the one making that happen.

The First Order didn’t _use_ the Force, or at least as far as the general population knew. It was only when Tony had run to SHIELD in desperation that he learned there were exactly two Force users among the ranks of the First Order. Only Darth Zilveren and Emperor Thanos had the ability to use the Force, but they were both incredibly powerful. No one really knew what was happening to the untrained Force users they were taking.

Now, Tony was wondering if he might be about to find out. He didn’t think it would be a very pleasant experience. Either they were being held somewhere and used to some end or the First Order was just killing them and being done with it. Neither alternatives sounded very good to Tony. He’d just as soon skip the captivity and death portions of the evening, thank you very much.

Tony also had to consider that Zilveren knew who he was. Connecting Tony Edwards with Anthony Stark opened a lot of doors. It explained exactly why Tony was so good at engineering and how he was able to build things for SHIELD that SHIELD had never been previously able to get their hands on. It had done a lot to level the playing field and he was sure that the First Order was feeling the pain from their losses. It was one of the reasons Tony’d had to sneak out just to go looking for spare parts in peace. Fury would have demanded he take a full platoon with him or something ridiculous. Now Tony was kind of regretting it.

The fact of the matter was, Tony wasn’t a soldier like so many of the people who belonged to SHIELD. They’d been there their whole lives or had been in other militant-style positions before coming to SHIELD. Even Bruce had been a research scientist for the First Order before he’d had that lab accident and had to make a run for it. Tony had just been a civilian, he had weak points for the First Order to exploit now that they knew who he was.

What if Zilveren was off right now tracking down Pepper or Rhodey? What if he went after Happy?

Tony knew himself. He might be willing to sacrifice himself to make sure the First Order didn’t gain any advantages, but he’d fold like a house of cards if one of his friends was put in the line of fire. Zilveren had already shown he knew Tony extremely well. Doubtless, he had already at least guessed at this particular detail. If he threatened any of Tony’s friends, Tony would be completely at his mercy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilveren returns, with an offer

“I will release your hands,” Zilveren stated without preamble, “but I require something of you first.”

There was a tablet in his hands, a Starktab that was probably the latest model. Zilveren didn’t seem like the type to keep around out-of-date technology… or anything that wasn’t useful to him, for that matter.

“I’m not sure I even want to know,” Tony groused.

Zilveren’s grin was easy and sharp as a knife.

“I assure you, it is nothing you will find too troublesome.”

“Oh, so it’s not betraying my friends, then?”

“Not at all. It is simply your word.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment, trying to figure out the trick.

“My word?”

Zilveren moved forward, towering over Tony and leaning towards him.

“That you won’t do anything stupid, of course. The electrodes on your forehead are a particularly fascinating invention of Councilman Doom’s. I’m sure you’ve already noticed how they block your ability to use the Force.”

Tony snorted.

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel twitchy. I feel like I haven’t blown anything up in _ages_.”

There seemed to be a glow of genuine amusement in Zilveren’s green eyes.

“I do always enjoy your flare from the explosive. It’s very dramatic.”

Tony could feel a smirk curling his lip.

“Even that time on Nowhere?”

“Admittedly, that time I had to wait until I had figured out a way to survive before I could admire your genius.”

“Aw, darling, you say the sweetest things.”

Zilveren’s body swayed just the tiniest bit closer. His eyes seemed to practically _glow._

“I could, if only you would let me.”

Like a bucket of ice water over his head, Tony had to remind himself that this man was his enemy and a threat. It was far too easy to fall into the rhythm of teasing banter and forget himself. Tony couldn’t afford to let that happen.

“Right,” he said awkwardly, avoiding Zilveren’s intense gaze as best he could. “So I’m not supposed to fight if you unstrap my hands. No problem. It’s not like it’d do me any good at the moment. I’ll hold out for when I can take your ass down.”

Zilveren drew back quickly, straightening. His lips thinned for only a moment before he was smiling again, all teeth.

“I would expect nothing less.”

Slender fingers made quick work of the straps across Tony’s wrists, forearms and biceps. After a moment of consideration, Zilveren released the rest of Tony’s torso from bondage as well. The Jedi leaned forward with a groan.

“Dear _God_ , you shouldn’t leave people in that position for so long.”

“A necessary evil, I am afraid,” Zilveren said, his expression odd. He held the Starktab out towards Tony. This close, Tony could tell that, yes, it was the latest model Stane had put out. “There’s something I’d like you to see.”

Tony hesitated a moment before taking the device and thumbing the button to turn it on. It took a moment for the screen to come on. Slow reaction speed. Tony could think of at least seven ways off the top of his head that he could improve the feature.

“And what, exactly, am I supposed to be seeing?”

Zilveren grinned.

“Oh, I think you’ll know.”

Tony glanced up briefly before refocusing his attention on the tablet. He slid a finger across its surface to unlock it. He froze at what the screen revealed.

“This is-“

“Exactly what you’ve been wanting, Anthony,” Zilveren purred. “It’s what you _truly_ want. Hiding out with your tail between your legs is all well and good, but it’s not going to get you the revenge you crave.”

Tony stared at him.

“How the _fuck_ did you get this kind of security access? This is _inside_ Obie’s office.”

Zilveren’s grin widened until it looked almost too big for his face.

“I can do a great many things. You simply have to let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low word count this chapter, I know. It should be back up for next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormtroopers and shitstorms

“Your boss,” Tony grumbled to the Stormtrooper guarding the door, “is out of his damn mind.”

Zilveren had left early, promising Tony time to think and that he would return with Tony’s next meal. He’d left Tony with the tablet and his limbs unsecured, but that was what the Stormtrooper was for. Tony was pretty sure he was under orders to shoot at Tony’s face if he tried to escape. His guard did not, however, deign to respond.

“I’m serious,” Tony continued, not in the least bit put off. “If I were you, I might start thinking about a transfer, maybe a change in employment. It’s only a matter of time around here, all things considered. You know what I’m saying? A sinking ship and all that.”

There was still no response, but the guard shifted his grip on his gun just a bit. Tony grinned and fiddled with the tablet. He wanted to see exactly what he could do with this thing before Zilveren came back. Tall, Quiet, and Clone over by the door certainly didn’t seem like he was a technological genius. With any luck, Tony might actually be able to get into the systems of the warship they were traveling in without being noticed until it was too late. If he could send out a distress call…

“I kind of have to wonder what you all think of the guy. I mean, I have to assume you see more sides of him than we do. We only see him in battle and all that. I’m not saying you necessarily see _good_ sides of him, but more, at least. I have to admit, I wonder if he’s the kind to sing in the shower. He seems like the type.”

Tony minimized the live feed from Obie’s office, the connection directly into his mainframe, and opened up the system operations. From there it was easy to track over the ship’s systems by following the network connection. Then it was only a matter of slogging through the massive amounts of information and systems that the tablet was absolutely _not_ equipped to handle. How the Hell did Obie justify putting this piece of crap on the market? If Tony hadn’t wanted to kill him before, he certainly did now. This was just downright insulting.

“Now, you on the other hand… I wouldn’t peg you for singing in the shower. You’re probably wound up a bit too tight for that. I bet you’re great at a party, though, once you’ve gotten a few drinks in you and stop clenching around that stick up your ass quite so much. No, no. No need to be so amazed. I know how people work. It was kind of a thing.” Tony’s mood plummeted and he gave a bitter snort. “Which means I probably should have picked out Obie a lot sooner than I did.”

Tony electronically crawled from the wireless connection to the communications systems. There was no time to write a program to cover his tracks. Anyone who looked for it would know that a message had been sent. He’d just have to hope that no one looked. Too bad most things like that were automated and happened no matter what. If he was lucky, a sweep would have just been run and he’d have some time. More likely, the ship was setup to run constant checks and he’d only have as long as it took for Zilveren to come storming back in. Then it’d only be a matter of surviving until rescue came, _if_ rescue came.

“I do have to give him credit, though,” Tony allowed, his tone controlled and mild. “Obie played me _good._ It’s not just anyone who could manage that. Part of it was ‘cause he helped raise me, you know. I guess I didn’t want to see that anything might be amiss. Looking back, I can see a thousand different tells but at the time… Well, you know how it is.”

It was entirely possible that SHIELD would think his message was a trap set up by Zilveren, but Tony typed it up anyway. Fury would probably assume Tony was already dead. Zilveren wasn’t normally the type to take prisoners, after all. It took less than a minute to type out what he wanted to say, keeping things short for simplicity’s sake, and only a few keystrokes after to send it off. He lowered the tablet to his lap and stared at the wall across from him. He didn’t want to think about what Zilveren would likely do when he found out.

“Is it sent?”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin at the muffled voice from the door. He stared as the Storm Trooper moved forward, holstering his gun and pulling off his helmet to reveal a grim-faced man with almond-shaped eyes, black hair, and the tan skin color of those from Sihnon and the surrounding galaxy of Vanaheim. He stared dumbly as the guard started releasing his legs.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

The glare he got was more irritated than anything else.

“Rescuing you,” was the terse reply. “Move quickly. My team is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 points to whoever can tell me who the Stormtrooper was. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUDDENLY FINAL CHAPTER

The moment the device suppressing his Force abilities came off, Tony considered blowing Stoic Stormtrooper away and making a break for it on his own. He might be able to steal a ship and get away. He didn’t even know this guy. He didn’t, though, deciding instead to take every advantage he could get in order to escape the ship. Once they were off, he could always escape from Stoic Stormtrooper and his team then. Whoever they were.

Tony and Stoic Stormtrooper headed out into the halls, Tony wearing handcuffs that would do nothing to diminish his destructive abilities but at least could give them some sort of cover. His rescuer had replaced his helmet in order to blend in and Tony briefly considered that it might just show more emotion than he did. As other soldiers passed by them, Tony expected someone to stop them at any moment.

They passed out of the prison sector without incident, though. Stoic Stormtrooper definitely had the ‘act like you belong and no one will question you’ strategy down pat. He never hesitated for a moment. He kept one hand on Tony’s arm as they headed through the halls, both to continue the illusion of Tony being a prisoner and to guide the Jedi along. Only a minute or two had passed before another Stormtrooper fell in beside them. A patch on his arm declared him as an officer. He and Stoic Stormtrooper exchanged nods before changing directions suddenly and ducking down a side hall.

Tony’s tension ratcheted up, but they seemed to be heading in the right direction. The hangar doors loomed before them and Tony passed through them with his escort. The whole ordeal seemed too easy, though. Shouldn’t someone have stopped them by now? Something wasn’t right. His escorts didn’t slow as they headed toward a cargo vessel, doubtlessly used for routine supply runs. In all likelihood, it’d never even seen combat. What were they thinking? There would be fighters sent out after them. Cargo ships weren’t fast and only had minimal defensive capabilities. They would be _sitting ducks._

“Uh, I think I changed my mind, actually. You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up. You know, in a way that I’ll actually live through.”

They both ignored him, Officer Add-On taking his other arm to drag him aboard. Tony dragged his feet but didn’t want to actually make a scene by using the Force to get away from them. He might be able to pull something off once they were inside the ship and steal a fighter himself. Maybe. If all the luck in all the universes was on his side.

Then he spotted Zilveren, leaning casually against the wall next to the pilot’s console and chatting with the blond behemoth in the pilot’s seat. A black-haired woman and a red-headed giant roamed the cargo area, checking boxes. Stoic Stormtrooper and Officer Add-On shoved Tony forward a bit before removing their helmets. Officer Add-On turned out to be another blonde, with short hair and a goatee. He grinned at Tony before shooing him towards Zilveren and the pilot.

“What the fuck?” Tony managed eloquently. “What the _actual_ fuck?”

Zilveren’s grin was slow and creeping.

“I’m afraid any ‘ _actual_ fucking’, as you put it, will have to wait until our next encounter, dear Anthony.”

“Brother,” the pilot rumbled disapprovingly, “must you really go there?”

Zilveren’s grin went sharp and flinty as he turned back to the pilot.

“Anything to make you uncomfortable, Thor. Now, I will return to Anthony’s cell in one hour to ‘discover’ his escape.” Here, he turned to Tony and continued talking, “I’ll plant seeds in the minds of some of the guard to fabricate your fight to the hangar and stealing a ship before managing to jam the doors to thwart any pursuit attempts. You must understand, I can’t be found to have had a hand in this.”

Tony stared at him.

“I think I might be hallucinating. Did you drug me?”

The black-haired woman snorted.

“I thought you said you liked him for his brain.”

Zilveren shot her a nasty glare that had her quickly refocusing on her task.

“There are parts here for you to scramble together a defense system and possibly to improve the speed of the craft. Once you’re in open space, you’ll be able to get in touch with your allies once again. Thor and his team will make sure you get there safely.”

Tony eyed him carefully, not sure he was buying this whole thing.

“Why would you help me? You’re the one who caught me in the first place.”

Zilveren pushed himself away from the wall and stepped in close, green eyes capturing honey-brown.

“Things are not so cut-and-dried as they seem, Anthony. If you decide you’d like my assistance with your Stane problem, Thor has ways of contacting me. You have only to say the word. Now, I really must be going. I have underlings in need of terrorizing.”

He caught Tony’s chin gently and gazed at him for a moment before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the genius’s lips. Then he was gone, sweeping off the ship, and Stoic Stormtrooper was shutting the hatch behind him. Thor turned back to the controls, powering the engines up.

“You’ll want to find a seat,” he said, grinning. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that kind of snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting this portion of the story to end so quickly, but then again it's not like Loki and Tony ever cooperate with me _anyway_. I have two more fics to finish, both of which are very close to the end, and then I'll start posting the next part of this series. I hope to see you all there!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a long way to go on this story. I just wanted to make sure everyone knows what they're signing up for. Chapters will be short, but hopefully they will also come quickly.


End file.
